Foolish Hearts - 1 (Beginnings
by Southern Nightingale
Summary: Rogue wanted to be free from her mother while Gambit met an unexpected news...


Foolish Hearts   
by Southern Nightingale 

Beginnings - Part  One   


* * *

  
Disclaimer:  Hear ye,  Those who are familiar to you are Marvel's and those who are not are mine, namely uh ... I'll just name it by part two =) and stuffs like that etc. 

Note:  This is my third fic, most especially, this is the one I'm excited to do ever since No Return, No Exchange that I decided to stop that for this, this is an Alternate reality story, hopefully my first and I hope to do it right!  What I can say is, this is a UNIQUE story so just please go ahead and try it, feedback will be most appreciated!  Enjoy!   


* * *

  
Caldecott County, Mississippi, 2:00 A.M. 

A girl struggled walking to reach her house in a full moon night.  It's a good thing it isn't that dark that she can still see, despite being drunk.  The girl was whistling along the way, a bottle of beer on her right hand. 

The woman rested on the black gate, the one made with metal bars.  She was giggling abruptly and then drank all the beer in her bottle, but she kept hold on it as if it was something precious.  She shook the gates loudly to open, when she saw it hadn't, she quickly pulled two of the metal bars of the gate using both hands, not even using much of her strength until the lock of the gate broke out and let out a loud clang. 

The girl walked away from the gate as it slammed on the cemented fence and made cracks along it.  But the girl didn't care, yet she laughed insanely. 

The young southerner continued to walk wobbly to her home.  It looked haunted and deserted without lights on. 

Her home wasn't just any house, it was an old Victorian mansion that stood lonely along the town.  The next house would be one kilometer away. 

The girl finally reached the door, she opened the door knob, not even caring if its lock or not, for her it was no problem. 

A dark room had invited her in, no signs of life anywhere, she smiled to herself and sneaked in silently to avoid waking up her mother.  Knowing where the stairs are, she wittingly avoided objects placed around that might stumble her. 

She finally saw the stairs thanks to the moonlight that flashed from the windows near it.  Taking her first step, the lights suddenly went on. 

"Uh-oh"  murmuring to herself and covering her green eyes by her free hand from the sudden flash of light. 

"Where have you been?" A woman with red hair and dark blue skin asked sternly.  It was obvious the woman is controlling her temper to the girl. 

The girl put away her free hand and decided to look at the woman  dressed on pink silk night dress with a silk robe of the same color but that's all she have seen since she can't see very well because of the amount of alcohol she had consumed. 

"Wha ---?" 

"I've said, where have you been?!" the woman repeated, but now angrier. 

"Ok, Ok, *hic* cool yaself mother dearest *hic* Ah'll talk" The girl let out a sheepish grin as if nothing's happening on that moment. 

The woman stared disgustingly at the girl, her yellow sparking eyes full with disappointment, her lips that twitched a firm and serious look. 

"These days you've been acting like a complete fool!  Disobeying my orders, rebelling in my sight and having no further respect to everyone!  Like what you did to Destiny when we had visited her in the hospital, you had talked to her like she was just your age, no respects at all!  And you have learned to talk back to me!  Why? Rogue?  I raised you up to be a proper and learned girl!  I gave you the rights to quit the brotherhood, yet you pay no gratitude to ALL the things I'm doing for you!" 

"No one yells at me!" The girl as her name was Rogue, smashed the bottle she was carrying loudly that it stopped the woman's heartbeat.  There was a hint of menace in Rogue's eyes. 

"Listen up lady! Ah'm tired of bein' told of what ta do!  Ah don' hav' anythin' to spend freely in this wretched old house!  It's betta when Ah didn't have ta be adopted at a--"  a slap on the girl's face was received from the pain stricken mother.  Her eyes were filled with tears of hurt and anger, she was confused. 

A few more seconds ... Rogue's stomach suddenly made a flip flop and she felt a choking jab from her chest then suddenly threw up on the oriental carpet she is stepping on. 

"Oh my God ... " Rogue's mother thought of sitting down to help her daughter but she thought otherwise.  "That's what you get for disobeying my orders, look at yourself! very absurd looking!" The woman scolded. 

Rogue didn't answer, she stopped vomiting and covered her mouth. 

_This would do no good_ The mother thought bitterly _I will just have to talk to her tomorrow_

"Go to your room and sleep, now!" 

Rogue stood up, feeling much better, and run as fast as she could to her room, ignoring the dizzy spells that are attacking her. 

_She had grown being a brat!  Just eighteen years of age, I should teach her a more serious lesson ..._

* * *

  
Somewhere in New Orleans, same night 

A grape wine popped off as an applause was heard in a large mansion in a creek at New Orleans.  Seen there were a combination of first and middle class men,  honored, recognized, and respected. 

"I propose a toast"  A man with a long hair and distinguishing mustache called.  "May my son, Remy LeBeau and his beautiful fiancee Bella Donna Boudreaux would have a good future"  Everyone turned to a tall, young handsome man with his dark brown hair tied well, a built-up figure to envy with, and a possessing smile that could turn anyone away.  On his arms was a beautiful young lady with long golden blond hair, stunning violet eyes and a noticing figure dressed in a beautiful evening gown filled with real gems. 

"Let's drink to that"  Marius Boudreaux replied, the father of Bella Donna. 

Remy made a nod of thanks to the others, he was saddened for a brief moment that Lapin, his cousin and best friend couldn't be there, he looked at his fiancee.  "Y' enjoyin' dis Belle?" 

"I am, Remy, this is such a wonderful night, it looks more like our wedding night!"  Bella Donna laughed pleasantly. 

"Expect more in our weddin' Belle, it's gonna be better dan de wedding of the royals"  Remy chuckled. 

"You impress me so Remy LeBeau, what more can I expect on a millionaire family" Belle sighed softly, a bit exhausted from the ceremony, she decided to stare again at the beautiful diamond ring wore around her finger on her right hand. 

"Y' really like it huh?  I tol' you I hav' good taste on jewelry for women,"  Remy grinned, he caught Belle's tired eyes and read immediately her condition. 

"Y' must be tired now _chere_, y' want ta go home?" 

Belle's eyes enlarged and looked alertly at Remy.  "No, I mean, I'm stayin' until this is over" 

"Y' need a rest, remember tomorrow we hav' a ceremony again for de thieves guild, dat's gonna be a big one" 

Belle was as usual, touched by his compassion, she always thought she was so lucky to have him.  It was destiny, she often said. 

"Ok ... if y' insist" Belle smiled. 

Suddenly, a loud smash of glass stopped the pleasant classical music playing and the soft chatter of the people then brought full silence and shock. 

The people turned to glance from the source, the source, was a little girl, with fright read in her eyes, her dress and long brown hair all messed up obvious by her naughtiness. 

Remy placed his palm over his eyes, a sign of brief shame.  "Uh, please excuse me, Denise ..." 

The young girl glanced at Remy with huge dark forest green eyes, tears nearly falling in her cheeks. 

"'m sorry daddy" she apologized in a very soft voice. 

Remy walked fast and carried the girl.  "Please forgive my daughter ... I knew she did dat in accident"  Denise made an innocent nod, then everything went back to normal again. 

Remy walked to outside with Denise, when he reached the location, he put Denise down and sat on the cemented ground. 

"What on earth are you doin'?  Didn' I told y'to behave y'rself like a proper young lady?" Remy put on a stern look. 

"The vase slipped ...I was running along an' ..." 

"Denise, this place is not a playground for _Dieu's_ sake, one more an' I'll send you straight to your room ..." 

Belle appeared.  "Remy, she's is just a child, I'm sure you must not take it too seriously" 

Denise stared at Belle with menacing eyes and stuck her tongue out to her. 

"Denise!  Apologize to Belle! Right dis minute!" 

Denise clenched her fists.  "No!  Not in my entire life!!  I don't want her to be my mother!  I don't want her!!!  "Denise yelled and ran. 

"Denise!!" Remy stood up to come after her but Belle stopped him. 

"It's just Ok Remy, let her go, she won't get lost, there are thieves guarding the creek" 

"No, I don' care for dat!  I'm really sorry Belle, she's definitely not herself tonight, I'm sure she'll apologize tomo--" 

"No need Remy, " Belle sighed.  "What I only hope is that we'll get along together  ... in the future" 

* * *

The bright rays of the sun had been responsible for Rogue's wake.  Her head is still feeling heavy and she noticed she smelled awful. 

Rogue covered her eyes from the light and pulled herself to go to the shower, her outfit last night, a green. short slip in strap dress had the smell of alcohol stuck and dried on it. 

It was still early, Rogue realized she didn't smell anything pleasant, like bacons and eggs frying or even pancakes, she smelled nothing at all. 

_Gawd, Mystique must be insanely angry at me ... that's all Ah remember, M'be Ah'll lock mahself here in mah room an' let t' day slip away _Rogue's stomach thought other wise, she's so hungry she can eat a whole turkey at this minute. 

When Rogue approached her bathroom, the door of her room opened.  Rogue let out a nervous gulp, it was Mystique, also known as her real name, Raven Darkholme, dressed in a gray business casual wear.  A sweater covered her upper body and a mini-skirt to cover her legs. 

"M-Mystique ... " Rogue trembled in fear in a bit.  "Top o' t' mornin'" 

Mystique had tired red eyes,  a hint of eye bugs even nearly completely covered by her blue skin caught Rogue's eyes. 

"C'mon Raven talk ta me, y'know Ah'm sorry --" 

"Is that all you can say?  You're sorry?  You worthless child, I should have known better!" 

Her words pierced Rogue through her heart, there in front of her, is a woman, a woman she have treated like her own mother, a woman she had loved than anyone will.  A woman who is one of her only friends. 

"M-Mystique ... m-mom ... "  Rogue's perfect green eyes were filled with tears. 

Mystique's eyes were too.  But she kept them and rubbed some from her eyes.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that ... I'm just so disappointed from you Rogue" 

"Lord, Raven,  Ah'll do anythin' just ta please ya but Ah can't ... it's so hard ... so hard meetin' you're expectations ... Ah wanted ta pay back all ya did foh me, it's just so hard because ya won't open the key foh me an' kept me locked inside."  Rogue paused from a moment to catch a deep breath.  " Ah needed space Mystique, space, Ah cain't live in a life of rules, Ah need ta be free, that's why Ah'm doin' these things, that's all Ah wanted" 

Mystique took some time to think, Rogue knew it was hard for her to do it. 

Mystique lifted her head a little and looked more strictly.  "I'm sorry Rogue, but I can't give what you want" 

Rogue's mouth hung open in shock.  "B-But ... M-Mystique ..." 

"You're grounded, for this week"  Mystique automatically pulled a remote from her skirt pocket, aimed to Rogue's opened window then pressed a red button on the remote as strong red laser barriers had covered the whole mansion to prevent her from flying or breaking away. 

"No!  Y'can't do that again--" Rogue only received a strong slam on the door from her foster mother. 

Rogue enraged with anger and hit her room wall making a hole on it and the mansion shaking for a while.  Rogue ran to her bed and cried her anger off. 

* * *

  
It was nearly midnight.  The ceremony had ended, Remy LeBeau was touring around the creek which he had called home. 

In that creek, called 'The Lost Creek'  is the Thieves Guild site, it is where they live with their families, meet and work in the guild.  The sun barely rises, darkness overruled the creek.  But there they live happy. 

No one know where is the place, like it's tucked hidden, Remy felt the cool breeze blowing once again in a dark moonless night.  It was silent, Belle was already home, resting, while Denise was with Tante Mattie at the LeBeau mansion.  Remy always spend his time walking at his pastimes.  Someday he will rule the creek, he knew he'll have to face larger problems, like now, he was waiting for Lapin, his cousin and best friend, and Philippe, a guild member to come home, it was three days since they have departed for a mission to spy at the Assassins guild, their war guild. 

Remy suddenly heard a creak on the main gate as he saw a man running at his distance, his face pale and full of sweat, the expression gave a hint of fear and hatred, but he was unharmed.  Remy found out immediately who he is. 

"Philippe!  _Dieu! _What happened t'you?  Where's Lapin?!" Remy's blood rose and asked in fright at the black-haired man. 

"Sir... "  Philippe panted. "We -- We we're caught sir, we were doin' well when somethin' happened, Julien saw us on t' spy and he ... "   
    
"But Lapin?!  Where's Lapin?!" 

Philippe had tears in his eyes.  "He's gone sir... Julien killed him ..."   


* * *

  
To be continued. 


End file.
